


Wake up, sweetheart

by madgewinchester



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7420294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madgewinchester/pseuds/madgewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is grumpy and Steve tries to wake him up for a special event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake up, sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> This one is short but hey, my English writing is getting better. i think.

“Hey, Buck, sweetheart, wake up.” Steve said, kissing the top of Bucky’s head.  
Bucky was laying on his stomach, arms under the pillow, his face buried in it. Steve was sitting next to him, his hand in Bucky’s long and tangled hair. Bucky groaned, his way of saying Let me sleep some more, or… He was usually too tired to finish his threats. He grabbed Steve’s hips, holding them tight, trying to put Steve back to sleep, his back against Bucky’s chest. But Steve wasn’t going to fall for it, not today. Today was important for Steve.  
“Bucky, we have to get up. You have to get up.” Steve said, escaping Bucky’s arms, and failing miserably.  
“Sleep.” Bucky was talking like a toddler whenever he was sleepy. He used short and easy sentences, usually composed of 1 to 4 words. He didn’t even open his eyes or bother articulating much, his voice low and rough. Steve loved it, when Bucky acted all grumpy and childish. Who knew a former assassin could look that adorable?  
There was nothing Steve could do to make Bucky get out of bed. He would have to use the strong arguments. He knew the little kisses on the nose wouldn’t have much effect on this grumpy old man.  
“James Buchanan Barnes. Get out of this darn bed.” Steve said, almost cursing.  
As Steve expected, Bucky opened his eyes, intrigued.  
“What is so important about me getting out of bed that you need to use the big name on me, Steven?” Bucky’s tone was playful, and Steve knew he was winning this fight.  
“Today is special, don’t you remember?” Steve exhaled, still acting cold and exasperated.  
“Uhhh, should I?” Bucky’s gaze was starting to be clearer, and Steve was filled with wonder at the sight of his boyfriend’s face when he wakes up. He was always so handsome, after 10 hours of good sleep or after sleepless nights. Bucky was the most beautiful thing he had the chance to witness.  
“Yes, you should. Now, get your sleepy ass up. We got stuff planned.” Steve said without a look to Bucky, getting out of bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bucky tried to resist but he was curious, so he got up too and followed Steve to the kitchen. Steve was at the counter, preparing something Bucky couldn’t see. There’s no way Steve got everything out that fast, so he must have been up earlier than Bucky thought. What the hell was he planning? Bucky hugged Steve from the back, his palms resting on Steve’s sharp abs. He rested his left cheek Steve’s back, his head moving has Steve’s arms moved.  
“What are you doing, sweetheart? What is all of that?” Bucky was now looking over Steve’s shoulders to see at least 5 different fruits cut in little cubes on different colorful plates. Bucky hadn’t seen it before but there was a chocolate fountain next to them.  
“Go sit down and you’ll see in a few minutes, will you?”  
Bucky didn’t want to let go off Steve warm and muscular body but he did anyway, after giving Steve a quick kiss on the right cheek.  
Just a few minutes after, Bucky had his answers on the table. The breakfast Steve made was something he usually did for big occasions. As he put down the last plate, he turned Bucky’s face around, cupping his cheeks in his hands, holding his face close to his.  
“Dumbass, you couldn’t even remember your own birthday?”  
Bucky exhaled, he totally forgot.  
“It’s not that important, I just forgot.”  
“Tsss. It’s important to me, Buck. You’re important to me. Happy birthday, sweetheart.” Steve whispered, as he kissed softly Bucky’s lips.


End file.
